pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Ethan | jname=ヒビキ | tmname=Hibiki | slogan=no | image=HeartGold SoulSilver Ethan.png | size=200px | caption=Art from | gender=Male | colors=yes | eyes=Gray | hair=Black | hometown=New Bark Town | region=Johto | relatives= (as player) Grandparents, unnamed father (as NPC)| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, Player character | game=yes | generation= , | games=Gold, Silver, , HeartGold, SoulSilver | leader=no | }} Ethan is the main in and is the male choice in , . In Crystal, his female counterpart is Kris, while in HeartGold and SoulSilver, his female counterpart is Lyra. He is a caring young boy who lives with his in New Bark Town. In Generation II, he had no official name, and he was unofficially known by many fans as Gold. Ethan's journey as a begins when Professor Elm asks him to run an errand for Mr. Pokémon, who lives north of Cherrygrove City on . Because he may encounter dangerous wild Pokémon along the way, Elm gives him a choice between three Pokémon to protect him: , or . Ethan spots another boy his age watching Elm's Lab from outside. When Ethan tries to talk to him, the boy abruptly shoves him away. This boy, Silver, will become Ethan's rival, analogous to Blue in Generation I. Ethan continues onward and finally meets Mr. Pokémon and completes his errand. While there he meets Professor Oak who, upon realizing Ethan's bond with his new Pokémon, gives him a Pokédex. On his way back home, Ethan again meets Silver, who has stolen one of Elm's remaining Pokémon. After defeating the boy in battle, Ethan learns his name from his dropped Trainer Card, and relays it to the police in New Bark Town. Professor Elm allows Ethan to keep the Pokémon he chose earlier, and also encourages him to compete in the Johto League. Ethan begins on a Pokémon journey in the Johto region, facing off against its eight Gym Leaders, defeating and disbanding the revived Team Rocket, and becoming Pokémon League Champion by defeating the Elite Four and its previous Champion, Lance at Indigo Plateau. Along the way he also teaches Silver to respect Pokémon as living creatures and not just as tools for battle. After being declared the Pokémon League Champion, Ethan then journeys by ship from Olivine City to Vermilion City in Kanto. Traveling around that region, he battles against another set of eight Gym Leaders. Upon getting permission from Professor Oak in Pallet Town, Ethan heads for Mt. Silver via . His journey comes to a close when, deep in Mt. Silver's cave, he faces the Champion from Pallet Town, Pokémon Trainer , who had been training there since shortly after he became Pokémon League Champion three years prior. In , if Kris is selected, then the male player character will not appear in the game at all (although his sprite will be used in a link battle with another game from Generation II as well as opponents in Viridian City's Trainer House). In , if Lyra is selected to be the player character, Ethan meets her in New Bark Town at the start of the game. In this particular scene, he is seen with a . He will always have Marill even if another starter Pokémon is selected. In addition, he doesn't appear to take the remaining starter Pokémon. His role in the storyline of HeartGold and SoulSilver is similar to that of Lucas/Dawn in if they are not chosen as the player character, while Lyra takes this place if he is selected as the player. He teaches the player how to catch Pokémon on (replacing the Dude from ). While playing as Lyra, his grandparents run the Pokémon Day Care on . He also gives the player the in Goldenrod Tunnel and the on . Naturally, this role is given to Lyra if he is the player character. Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters